Stephen Hawking
Stephen William Hawking, CH, CBE, FRSA wurde in 8. Januar 1942 in Oxford, Großbritannien geboren. Er ist ein britischer theoretischer Physiker und Astrophysiker. Von 1979 bis 2009 war er Inhaber des Lucasischen Lehrstuhls für Mathematik an der Universität Cambridge, den einst Sir Isaac Newton und Paul Dirac innehatten. Stephen Hawking starb am 14. März 2018 in Cambridge. Zur Person Stephen Hawking lieferte bedeutende Arbeiten zur Kosmologie, Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie und der Physik der Schwarzen Löcher. Durch populärwissenschaftliche Bücher über moderne Physik ist er auch einem breiten Publikum außerhalb der Fachwelt bekannt geworden. 1963 wurde bei Hawking Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose (ALS) diagnostiziert, eine degenerative Erkrankung des motorischen Nervensystems. Mediziner prophezeiten ihm, nur noch wenige Jahre zu leben. Allerdings handelt es sich vermutlich um eine chronisch juvenile ALS, die durch einen extrem langen Krankheitsverlauf gekennzeichnet ist. Seit 1968 ist er auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen. Im Rahmen der Behandlung einer schweren Lungenentzündung verlor er 1985 die Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Für die verbale Kommunikation nutzt er einen Sprachcomputer, den er mit der Bewegung seiner Augen steuert. Leben Ausbildung und Studium Hawkings Eltern Isobel Hawking (Wirtschaftswissenschaftlerin) und Frank Hawking (Tropenmediziner) waren vor der Geburt ihres Sohnes vorübergehend aus dem Londoner Stadtgebiet (Stadtteil Highgate) nach Oxford gezogen, um so der Bedrohung durch deutsche Bombardierung durch die Luftwaffe im Zweiten Weltkrieg zu entgehen. 1950 zog die Familie erneut um, diesmal nach St Albans nördlich von London, wo Stephen Hawking ab 1953 die St. Albans School besuchte. Der Wunsch des Vaters war es, dass sein Sohn Medizin studieren sollte, um in seine Fußstapfen als Arzt zu treten. Hawking konzentrierte sich daher in Leistungskursen auf Drängen seines Vaters auf Chemie und belegte Mathematik nur als Nebenfach. Noch vor dem Schulabschluss nahm er probeweise an einer Aufnahmeprüfung für die Universität Oxford teil, die er mit Auszeichnung bestand und die ihm überraschend ein Studien-Stipendium gewährte. Wissenschaftliche Arbeit thumb|left|200px Stephen Hawking erwarb 1962 seinen Bachelor-Abschluss an der Universität Oxford. Wenig später wechselte er zu Trinity Hall an der Universität Cambridge, wo er seine Promotion über theoretische Astronomie und Kosmologie begann und 1966 abschloss. Da ihm die für die Aufnahme in Cambridge notwendige Examensnote fehlte, trat er zu einer mündlichen Prüfung an, die er mit Bestnote bestand. Nach seiner Doktorarbeit wurde er Research Fellow und später Professorial Fellow am Gonville and Caius College der Universität Cambridge. 1960er Jahre Berühmt wurde er in den 1960er Jahren für den Beweis der notwendigen Existenz von Singularitäten in der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie unter sehr allgemeinen Voraussetzungen (gemeinsam mit Roger Penrose). Für diese Arbeit erhielt er 1966 den angesehenen Adams Prize der Universität Cambridge. Er wechselte an das Institut für Theoretische Astronomie in Cambridge, wo er bis 1973 blieb. Danach arbeitete er am Institut für angewandte Mathematik und Theoretische Physik und begann mit seiner quantenmechanischen Interpretation der Schwarzen Löcher. 1970er Jahre 1974 entwickelte er das Konzept der „Hawking-Strahlung“, nach der schwarze Löcher in der Quantenfeldtheorie (je nach der Masse des schwarzen Lochs mehr oder weniger schnell) zerstrahlen. Anschaulich kann man sich dies als Folge der Vakuumpolarisation vorstellen: im Vakuum werden ständig Teilchen-Antiteilchen-Paare erzeugt und es gibt eine effektive Strahlung, wenn eines dieser Teilchen im schwarzen Loch verschwindet, das andere aber entkommt. 1980er Jahre In den 1980er Jahren entwickelte Hawking mit James Hartle einen Zugang zur Quantengravitation und deren Kosmologie über eine euklidische Pfadintegralformulierung. Dabei wird in der mathematischen Pfadintegralformulierung, ursprünglich von Richard Feynman für die Quantenfeldtheorie entwickelt, über alle möglichen Konfigurationen von Raum-Zeiten („Pfade“) summiert, was durch Integrale über die Metrik-Tensorfelder, die nach der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie die Raum-Zeiten festlegen, dargestellt wird. Um die Integrale mathematisch behandeln zu können, wird ein auch in der Quantenfeldtheorie üblicher Trick angewandt: Das Pfadintegral wird zu imaginären Werten der Zeit fortgesetzt, so dass die Metriken, über die summiert wird, eine Signatur wie bei der Metrik eines euklidischen Raumes statt des Vorzeichens des Minkowski-Raums wie in der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie bekommen. Hartle und Hawking schlugen vor, in den Pfadintegralen nur geschlossene Raumzeiten ohne dreidimensionale Ränder zu berücksichtigen (kompakte euklidische Metriken), da diese die dominanten Beiträge liefern würden. Sie nannten dies ihren no boundary proposal („ohne Grenzen“ oder „ohne Rand“) und sahen darin eine natürliche Formulierung für Probleme der Quantenkosmologie (Die Randbedingung des Universums besteht darin, dass es keinen Rand hat). Neben dem Vorschlag von Hawking und Hartle sind auch andere Möglichkeiten diskutiert worden, insbesondere die Tunnellösung von Alexander Vilenkin (1982), der Entstehung eines Universums aus dem Nichts. 1990er Jahre Ursprünglich favorisierte Hawking aufgrund seiner Theorie geschlossene Universen, in den 1990er Jahren zeigte er aber mit Neil Turok, dass auch offene inflationäre Universen als Lösung im no boundary proposal möglich sind. Der euklidische Pfadintegral-Zugang zur Quantenkosmologie ist wegen des Übergangs von Minkowski-Metriken, wie sie eigentlich in der Natur realisiert sind, zu euklidischen Metriken außerhalb der Hawking-Schule, die konsequent daran festgehalten hat, umstritten. Privatleben thumb|right|250px|Sheldon trifft Stephen Hawking Während seines Studiums in Oxford begannen die ersten Anzeichen für seine Erkrankung, die sich während seiner Studienzeit 1963 bis 1965 in Cambridge verstärkten. Die Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose (ALS) begann sein Nervensystem zu zerstören. Sein Gehirn war davon allerdings nicht betroffen. Die Diagnose veränderte sein Leben und bewirkte einen Motivationsschub. Hawking begann 1965 seine Doktorarbeit bei Dennis Sciama und heiratete Jane Wilde, mit der er drei Kinder bekam. Da seine Hand zu dieser Zeit schon Lähmungserscheinungen zeigte, wurde seine Dissertation von unterschiedlichen Helfern geschrieben. Seit 1968 ist er zur Fortbewegung auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen. Bei einem Besuch des Forschungszentrums CERN in Genf erlitt Hawking 1985 eine Lungenentzündung, die in seinem Zustand lebensbedrohlich war. Es kam zu einer Atemnot, die nur durch einen Luftröhrenschnitt überwunden werden konnte; dabei verlor Stephen Hawking seine Sprachfähigkeit. 1990 erfolgte die Scheidung von Jane Wilde. Seitdem lebte Hawking mit seiner Pflegerin Elaine Mason zusammen, die er 1995 heiratete. Sie begleitete ihn während seiner Lehr- und Forschungstätigkeit sowie auf Forschungsreisen. 2006 trennten sich Hawking und Mason und ließen sich scheiden. Sprachcomputer (DECtalk DTC01) Nach seiner Luftröhrenoperation konnte Hawking nicht mehr sprechen. Zur Verständigung zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, wenn jemand auf den richtigen Buchstaben auf einer Tafel gedeutet hatte. Danach benutzte er einen Sprachcomputer. Mit einem Taster in der Hand konnte er aus einer Liste von Begriffen von einem Bildschirm wählen, die dann an einen Sprachgenerator geschickt wurden. So brachte er es auf bis zu fünfzehn Wörter in der Minute. Inzwischen ist seine Hand zu schwach dafür. Eine Zeit lang wurde ein Infrarotsensor in seiner Brille benutzt, der durch ein Kabel mit dem Sprachcomputer verbunden ist. Der Sensor sendete einen Infrarotstrahl aus, der unterschiedlich reflektiert wird, je nachdem, ob Hawking seinen rechten Wangenmuskel anspannte. Dadurch wurde der Schalter ausgelöst und eine Auswahl auf dem Bildschirm bestätigt. Mittlerweile ist es Stephen Hawking nicht mehr möglich, den rechten Wangenmuskel zur Kommunikation zu verwenden. Der Sprachcomputer wurde modifiziert, sodass es Stephen Hawking möglich ist, Befehle mit Bewegungen seiner Augen auszuführen. Trivia * Hawking ist Mitglied auf Lebenszeit bei der Päpstlichen Akademie der Wissenschaften. Hawking bei einem Parabelflug, 2007 * Im Oktober 2008 empfing Papst Benedikt XVI. den Physiker und Kosmologen im Vatikan. * In der Serie trifft Sheldon Lee Cooper einmal auf Hawking. Kategorie:Physiker Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Doktoren Kategorie:Schauspieler, die sich selbst spielen Kategorie:Gastauftritte Kategorie:Zu überarbeitende Originalkopien